


THE SAVING OF THE SABER RIDER

by Foxlady



Series: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs: Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras un ultraje a manos de los renegados Sable no es el mismo. Quién puede volver a forjar una espada rota?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE SAVING OF THE SABER RIDER

T H E B L A C K S M I T H  
a Saber Rider darkfic by The Fox

Nc-17 warning, rape & torture, psychology, hardcore.

 

P A R T E U N O : O V E R , B R O K E N

I'M OVER, I'M OVER, I'M OVER, I'M BROKEN

STRUNG OUT WITH WINGS OF THE DAWN  
HOLE IN THE BLACK SOUL IN THE STORM  
TORN DOWN THROUGH THE CRACKS IN THE DARK  
WE'RE MILES ADRIFT WE'RE INCHES APART

STOOD UP ON THE SIDE OF THE EARTH  
THROWN BACK TO THE TRACK TO THE DIRT  
TWO THREAD LOSE AN HOUR A DAY  
WE'RE MILES ADRIFT, WE'RE INCHES AWAY...

HOLD IT TOGETHER WITH A SEVERED BANK  
CAN'T FEEL THE BLOOD

M^A^R^Z^O

April abandonó el lecho, buscando ciegamente su ropa. Sable seguía durmiendo, cargado de calmantes y drogado con anestésicos: y aunque aún a veces temblaba dormido, ni siquiera la pesadilla más hardcore podría hacerse espacio entre semejante carga de opiáceos. April no tenía intenciones de despertarlo hasta que estuviera cómodamente arropado y ya cicatrizando en el Hospital del Comando, y de preferencia, con un psicólogo, un psiquiatra y media docena de agujas con morfina a la mano.  
Fire estaba pilotando: Colt dormitaba recostado en el comedor, donde seguramente había aguardado que ella saliera para recibir noticias del estado de Sable. Cuando ella abrió el refrigerador y bebió un largo trago de jugo, Colt se despertó, y cuando ella se volvió, los dos tenían idénticas ojeras.  
\- Está durmiendo?-  
\- Sí.- dijo April en voz baja.  
\- Lo… quiero decir, esos malditos lo…-  
\- Sí.- dijo April aún más sombríamente.  
\- Mierda!- exclamó Colt con pasión, arrojando su sombrero al suelo y apoyando los codos en la mesa, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo.- Oh, maldita sea, Dios mío…-  
\- Puse el piloto automático: nos faltan treinta y siete horas para llegar a Yuma. Si Sable sangra mucho podríamos pasar a Capricorn.- dijo Fire entrando en la cocina, cojeando porque tenía un largo corte en un muslo. Era el más calmo de los tres, y se sentó para empezar a comer pan que se enfriaba en la mesa, pan que Colt había sido incapaz de comerse.  
Colt y April estaban nauseados. Y estaban furiosos.

Los renegados habían capturado a Sable, con Vanquo a la cabeza. Los Star Sheriffs odiaban a los seres de vapor y su crueldad impersonal: pero por los renegados, humanos que los servían traicionando a su raza, su ira no conocía límites. Y era mutuo.  
El rescate había sido una locura: habían entrado a saco sin detenerse a pesar de que los superaban en cien a uno, y se habían abierto paso a patadas, a pesar de que Sable les había ordenado retirarse cuando sus captores, el repulsivo Vanquo y sus seres de vapor lo habían atrapado. Pero no iban a dejarlo. No en manos de esas bestias.

FIREBALL

Sable se había dejado atrapar, en todo caso, cuando hubo que elegir entre los niños del orfanato de Sincia y él. Se había ido solo de visita a casa de su “ seminovia” como la llamaba Colt burlonamente, cuando inesperadamente los seres de vapor atacaron la zona. Alguien, por salvar su pellejo, vendió su identidad: y los seres de vapor, con el orfanato encañonado, la mitad del edificio ya en llamas, exigieron como pago al Jinete Sable o volarían lo que quedaba.  
Sable le dejó su espada a Sincia y fue a entregarse en silencio, las manos tras la nuca, su armadura sucia de hollín. Sincia nos contó sollozando cómo lo habían golpeado, pateado, apaleado hasta dejarlo inconsciente para llevárselo colgando como muerto: y aunque sólo teníamos diez horas de retraso, temíamos por su vida cuando asaltamos su base, oculta en unas quebradas.  
La hicimos saltar por los aires Arrasamos todo el maldito lugar. April y Colt bajaron como dos fieras del infierno a buscarlo mientras yo pilotaba Ramrod, y me les uní en cuanto los malditos se rindieron, tras que Colt le volara la cabeza a Vanquo de un tiro.  
Lo encontramos atado en una sala de torturas. Tenía las piernas metidas en unas botas empotradas en el suelo, llenas de agujas, que salieron con piel cuando las sacamos: estaba completamente desnudo, con los brazos metidos en unos guantes iguales que colgaban del techo, con el cuerpo destrozado y una especie de pesas crueles con pinzas en el sexo. Cuando lo envolvimos en una manta y lo trajimos parecía muerto, tan helado y ensangrentado: pero April le encontró pulso y nos pusimos a trabajar como locos, hasta que tosió, abrió los ojos y se tensó de dolor, arqueándose. Lo drogamos de inmediato, y hace unas seis horas April fue a darle agua y lavarlo, además de ver qué tan lúcido estaba.  
Se tardó seis horas con él. Qué pasó allá adentro? Porqué ella parece haber visto un fantasma?  
Sé que lo violaron: vi las manchas claramente, y Sivah sabe que tengo experiencia suficiente para reconocer este tipo de marcas en cualquier parte: un vistazo me bastó para saber que más de uno, y probablemente más de una docena, le abrieron el ano hasta el límite. Estaba herido, y machucado, pero más que su ano destrozado me preocupaba un corte en su pierna que no paraba de sangrar. Lo cauterizamos, y aunque perdió mucha sangre, nuestro software clínico sugiere que estará bien…  
Lo violaron. Es algo muy cruel, pero al menos lo encontramos vivo: si no se hubieran entretenido usándolo posiblemente lo hubieran asesinado ya, así que mientras esté vivo, no hay problema. Ya se recuperará, sé por experiencia que dos semanas de emplastos y estará como nuevo.  
Y no es tan extraño… Sable es hermoso aún para los estándares de vapor, y el apetito sexual de los seres de vapor por los humanos jóvenes es punto menos que aterrador: trataban a los cadetes y a las jovencitas que raptaban como a una exquisitez. Sin embargo sospecho que había habido mucho más que un poco se sexo la noche anterior, y que ese abuso había tenido muy poco que ver con su belleza y mucho más con quién era. Lo habrían humillado? Lo habrán torturado? Tenía los ojos desorbitados cuando tuvo ese pequeño intervalo de lucidez…  
No me miren como si fuera un insensible. A los catorce el años el Marqués de Sade no habría tenido nada que enseñarme, y a los dieciséis, yo le habría hecho hacer caer el pelo de la impresión a una prostituta de cuarenta años. Un poco de sexo violento, con ataduras y sadismo era para mí un miércoles aburrido: y aunque lamento que Sable hubiera tenido que soportar esa violencia, la verdad estaba demasiado contento de que estuviera vivo como para preocuparme en demasía. Porqué entonces, la cara de April? Qué más le habían hecho a mi Jefe?

APRIL

Madre santa de dios… cómo Fire puede comer? Estoy… estoy aterrorizada. Estoy… nauseada. Cómo pueden—qué le…  
Sable… Sable ha perdido la razón. No hay otra explicación, no sé… no comprendo…  
Me quedé cuidándolo y vigilándolo después de que drogado y anestesiado se durmió. Había una terrible lucidez en sus ojos cuando despertó, temblando de shock, empapado en transpiración a pesar de que acabábamos de bañarlo. Había sangrado tanto que teníamos miedo de ese despertar, de un infarto o un descenso en falla pulmonar. Pero sable jadeó, casi vibrando en la cama, y su mano a pesar de todos los golpes y las drogas aferró la mía.  
Se volvió a dormir y Colt se fue a pilotar con Fire, por si nos perseguían. Yo me quedé con él, conectado a todos los sensores, todas sus vitales en naranjo, mientras gotas de sangre enrojecían lentamente sus vendajes. Le habíamos puesto sonda, y también unas compresas en su recto destrozado. Colt se nauseó al verlo, no su cuerpo, que nos era siempre familiar, sino las heridas.  
No fue hasta que colt se fue que no había parado de llorar todo el rato. Me corrían las lágrimas cuando me senté junto a la cama, mi Sable allí inconsciente y desgarrado como un muñeco de trapo- me aferré a su mano y lloré, asustada, porque cuando él no estaba allí fuerte y seguro nada en mi vida estaba a salvo.  
Una hora luego, su mano se movió en la mía, y Sable abrió ojos con pupilas pequeñitas como agujas, completamente drogado y perdido. Tienen que haber sido las drogas…  
Su mano se cerró en mi muñeca, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, en un movimiento tan rápido que era imposible dadas todas sus heridas y fracturas, me derribó en la cama encima suyo, se volteó atrapándome bajo él, me aferró las rodillas, las separó de un tirón, y me atrajo contra su cuerpo tironeándome de ellas.  
Era Sable. Era Sable herido, drogado, alucinando probablemente: pero mi entrenamiento se despertó y flecté las rodillas para romperle las costillas, mis manos se lanzaron arriba para abrirle la mandíbula, como si actuaran solas.  
El bajó una mano y aferró mi entrepierna firmemente, y con la otra me subió la camiseta de un tirón, su mano yendo pesada y voraz a atraparme el seno izquierdo. Me paralicé, creo que intenté chillar, pero no me salió la voz. Él apretó las manos, como palpándome, y entonces junté el aire para pegar un alarido e iba a revolverme como una fiera cuando Sable me miró a la cara y fue como si algo de inteligencia le volviera a los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza, dio un gemido, o una especie de hipido ronco, y hundió el rostro en mis senos desnudos, aferrándome el trasero contra él como si fuera una manta o un peluche, envolviéndose a sí mismo en mi cuerpo, mis rodillas rodeándole los omóplatos, toda yo como un gigantesco almohadón. Sable gimió unos minutos en mis brazos, y luego se echó a llorar a gritos, ahogado en mis pechos, húmedo y caliente, y lloró como un niño por casi dos horas hasta dormirse.  
No fui capaz de apartarlo. Lo abracé contra mi corazón, y si mi piel desnuda le daba algún consuelo, pues que así fuera. Sable sollozó y gimió hasta dormirse, y luego…  
Estaba dormido, estoy muy segura. Pero cuando empecé a tratar de moverme para escapar a su obsesivo abrazo, lo sentir moverse, leve pero inconfundible, sus brazos apretándose a mi alrededor mientras sus caderas se movían.  
Estaba masturbándose contra la cama. El espanto me paralizó, sin saber qué hacer: sin saber si despertarlo traería más de esa violencia, o si despertaría lúcido y se moriría de vergüenza, o qué. Antes de poder decidirlo, un chorro de algo caliente me mojó el trasero, y Sable se enrolló contra mi cuerpo, gimiendo y jadeando su orgasmo, sudoroso y caliente. Estaba hiperventilando cuando sus manos siguieron buscando completamente inconscientes, y empezó a mecerse de nuevo, sus gemidos inequívocos, cuando logró encajar su sexo, que parecía una vara de acero, entre mis nalgas, contra el sencillo algodón de mis leggins, y empezó a empujarse frotándose con abandono, gimiendo su deleite. Empecé a manotear, a tratar de soltarme, pero se aferró a mí con brazos y piernas y abrió la boca, chupándome la piel, los pechos, el espacio entre ambos: y fue con lágrimas de vergüenza e impotencia que lo sentí empapándome de nuevo con un poderoso chorro de semen hirviente, sus dedos aferrando mis muslos como una trampa…  
Me solté, arrojándome debajo de la cama con un gemido y un grito de vergüenza, de rabia, de horror… Sable siguió durmiendo y colgando de la cama, su brazo aún tendido a mí, y luego cayó en un sopor más profundo. El shock me hizo llorar: llorando lo sequé y cambié, llorando me sequé, lavé y cambié ropa, y ahora estoy aquí, la taza en mis manos temblando tanto que choca contra mis dientes cuando intento beberla. No significa nada, nada! Estaba drogado! Drogado y en shock! Además no me hizo nada… sólo me tocó… y me mojó con su… me mojó… oh, Dios Santo, Dios Santo…  
Basta! Él es la víctima, él fue herido y abusado… a él no lo mojaron con semen, lo inundaron por dentro después de haberle metido… en el ano… oh, no puedo pensarlo o enloqueceré yo también! Por favor que lleguemos a Yuma pronto! Tenemos que llegar antes que despierte, tenemos que llegar…pronto… por favor…

COLT

Dennis se hace cargo en cuanto llegamos, y como siempre, acampamos en la sala de espera del Hospital del Comando, una salita verde que he llegado a odiar intensamente. Cuando Sable está en el quirófano y cuidado por lo mejor que el dinero y el rango militar puede pagar, es mi turno de ocuparme de April y de Fire. Le compro yogurt a April y galletas a Fire: casi no han comido. Pero cuando le ofrezco el yogurth a April se pone verde y huye al baño: lo único que nos falta es que esté enfermándose del estómago también…  
\- Sable va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo después de esto.- es una obviedad, no necesito decirlo, pero me hace sentir mejor ver a Fire asentir.  
\- No sólo en lo físico, aunque me pregunto cuánto se tardará en volver a caminar tras esos cortes en las caderas… es lo otro… lo otro lo que me preocupa.- añado. Fire me mira de frente con los ojos muy tranquilos.  
\- Te preocupa la tortura a la que lo sometieron? O que lo hayan sodomizado, exactamente?-  
Aprieto la taza de papel en mi mano y casi me quemo.- No… no lo digas así. Y es lo mismo. Lo que le hicieron es… tortura.-  
\- No si se hace bien.- murmura Fire. Le hubiera tirado el café por la cabeza si no hubiera vuelto April, pálida como un fantasma.  
\- Dennis estaba saliendo el quirófano… nos mandó a acostarnos. Dice que está fuera de peligro pero… que lo va a dejar hospitalizado al menos dos noches. Tiene varios huesos rotos y además está todo… todo herido… internamente.- A April le cuesta hablar: seguro que no encuentra dónde meterse. A mi ingenua ingeniera seguro que jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza que somos seres sexuales, y encima estos actos asquerosos, antinaturales…  
Casi preferiría que lo hubieran matado.  
Dios mío, cuando despierte, cómo lo miro? Qué le digo? Querrá hablar de ello, querrá venganza, o será... porqué de sólo pensar en lo que le hicieron me hace pensar que va a despertar como una niña llorosa? Sigue siendo mi Jefe, pero nunca más podré mirarlo sin pensar que un tipo le abrió las piernas y se metió en su…  
Oh joder, basta: ya pensaré en eso cuando haga falta. Pero primero Fire y April, Fire que pilotó quince horas seguidas y April que está tan descompuesta. Darles comida caliente, aunque sea un poquito, y a la cama. Si sólo pudiera curar las heridas de Sable tan fácil…  
Tras la comida, que me cuesta un triunfo que April coma, me doy una ducha y me preparo para acostarme. Es muy raro que la litera de arriba esté vacía: extraño la lucecita de la lámpara de Sable, que me decía que se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde. Me hacía dormir tan tranquilo saber que estaba allí…  
Fire está acostado, sólo con briefs flojos color café, las manos tras la cabeza. Me encaramo en mi litera, y lo miro, allí, pensativo.  
\- Colt, sé que piensas que soy un pervertido y todo eso. Pero Sable saldrá adelante, si logramos que olvide la tortura y se recupere de la humillación. Y el que lo hayan poseído así no lo hace menos hombre, ni menos capaz de ser nuestro líder.-  
\- No es…- miento, antes de volverme a él. Soy muy mal mentiroso.- No te da… nervios? Es como si lo hubieran… no sé… degradado… la sola idea que me hagan algo así a mí, yo me suicidaría…-  
\- Colt.- dice Fire con sus ojos cálidos y tan tranquilos.- A mí me han enculado ochenta y siete veces y he hecho sexo oral a hombres más de cien veces. Eso me hace menos hombre? Menos piloto? Si ése es tu problema, pues deberías preocuparte por mí, no por él, con su mugrosa única vez!-  
Me cubro la cara.- Fire, cállate… no quería saber… qué asco más grande…-  
\- Ahora somos dos los asquerosos.- Fire se sienta en la cama, y súbitamente se pone de pie, mirándome fijamente.- Quién te has creído que eres, Colt? Crees que porque tú te cepillas todo lo que tenga falda eso te hace más decente?-  
\- No es… me estás confundiendo!- bramo.- Esto ya no es Sable, es sobre ti!-  
\- No. El ridículo que lo está haciendo sobre sí mismo mientras a Sable lo sondean hasta el maldito colon eres tú. Y si le dices algo, si hieres sus sentimientos, te juro que yo mismo te meto un tubo de escape en el culo para que sepas qué se siente!- me grita Fire, volviéndose a la cama y tapándose con una furia un poco ridicula.  
\- Fire...- balbuceo, antes de acostarme yo también y apagar la luz. Oh, Por Dios, malditos renegados, esto va a ser un desastre.  
Luego enciendo la luz. La apago otra vez y me tapo la almohada con la cara..  
Ochenta y siete veces? En serio? Pero cómo es posible? Cómo es jodidamente posible?!  
No importa. No quiero saber. No quiero!!  
Usarán algún lubricante, supongo...  
... oh, por favor, alguien pégueme un tiro…

SABLE

Me están esperando y tengo que enfrentarlos.  
Dennis me pregunta, con una gran delicadeza, si quiero que los deje pasar. La enfermera me arregla las tapas de la cama, cubriendo discretamente las sondas que metidas en mi recto y en mi uretra se ocupan de mis necesidades biológicas. También cubre lo peor de mis heridas, y el hecho que necesito un miserable cojín de dona para estar sentado, y evitar que me salgan escaras.  
No he podido dejar de temblar. Según Dennis han pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que… desde que los chicos me sacaron de ese calabozo, y aunque me dijo que aparentemente fui… molestado… no recuerdo absolutamente nada después de que me apalearan en las afueras de la casa de Sincia. Sólo necesito saber que ella y sus pequeños están bien.  
Me alegra ver a los chicos. April está muy pálida y cansada y se queda un poco aparte, hablando con Dennis: pero Fire me estrecha mi mano sana, y sonríe brillantemente, aunque hay algo en sus ojos.  
\- Cómo te sientes?- me dice con mucha pachorra.- Ya sé que es pregunta idiota pero quiero que me especifiques los niveles de “ como la mierda…”-  
\- Hay niveles?- le pregunto sonriendo.  
\- Después de todo lo que te…- Colt baja la vista, sombreado por el sombrero. Luego se lo quita, como si estuviera en presencia de un moribundo.- Quiero decir…-  
Damn… Dennis les dijo…  
\- Estoy bien, y aunque recuerdo muy poco sé que me salvaron la vida. – digo con calma, tendiéndole mi mano a Colt.- Gracias.-  
Colt me la estrecha con mucha fuerza, mucha más emoción en su rostro de la que esperaba, mucha decisión. Fire asiente y luego se encarama en mi colcha para entregarme a escondidas un paquetito de mis dulces de toffee favoritos, y mientras me echo uno a la boca levanto la vista y miro a April, que está de pie oyendo a Dennis pero con la vista fija en mí.  
Hay miedo en sus ojos claros?  
\- April?- pregunto, inquieto por esa mirada. Ella me dirige una sonrisa muy débil, y me felicita por mi pronta recuperación antes de irse a llenar los papeles de mi hospitalización. Qué pasa?  
La asquea que me hayan capturado, que sea un idiota que se deja atrapar? Está enojada por eso?  
No, seguro sólo está muy cansada, y cuando yo no estoy ella tiene que comandar y navegar a la vez. Y Dios sabe que Colt y Fire son un plato muy lleno que manejar…  
Cuando Dennis los echa las diez, me cambian las sondas, algo muy desagradable pero soportable, y me dejan ducharme a solas, arrastrando mi sujeciones plásticas. Me baño, aliviado de poder atenderme con cierta privacidad, pero cuando cierro la llave del agua con la mano que tengo sin sujecciones, de pronto me mareo.  
Es el silencio?  
Intento llamar a un enfermero que me espera: pero no me sale la voz. Estoy temblando. Estoy temblando tanto que no me tengo de pie. Qué me pasa? Esto no es hipovolemia ni reacción vasovagal... qué demonios...?  
Salgo tiritando del baño. Un enfermero y una enfermera tienen mi cama lista, mi camisoncito limpio para cambiarlo por la toalla que llevo puesto. Y sobre un paño estéril, las sondas nuevas y limpias para poner …en…  
VAN A PONERLAS EN MI  
EN MI  
EN MI ABIERTO ADENTRO  
NO NO MAS NO OTRA VEZ NO LAS AGUJAS NO  
Cuando abro los ojos hay sangre y la enfermera está gritando. Tengo sangre en las manos, el enfermero está tendido en la cama sangrando a chorros por la nariz rota, inconsciente por un puñetazo y ella está… ella tiene la sonda clavada en la pierna.  
Y yo estoy encaramado sobre el velador, un pedazo de jarra de vidrio en mi mano cortándome pero listo como arma, y sólo entonces me escucho gritándole que no me tocarán, nunca más, nunca nadie, nadie nadie nadie nadie…

-

YOU WANTED A HERO TONIGHT  
WELL I’M NOT MADE OF STEEL  
BUT YOUR SECRET’S SAFE WITH ME

P A R T E D O S : T A K I N G O N E D O W N

WHERE IS THE MOMENT WE NEEDED THE MOST ?  
YOU KICK UP THE LEAVES AND THE MAGIC IS LOST  
YOU TELL ME YOUR BLUE SKIES FADE TO GREY  
YOU TELL ME YOUR PASSION'S GONE AWAY  
AND I DON'T NEED NO CARRYIN' ON  
YOU STAND IN THE LINE JUST TO HIT A NEW LOW  
YOU'RE FAKING A SMILE WITH THE COFFEE TO GO  
YOU TELL ME YOUR LIFE'S BEEN WAY OFF LINE  
YOU'RE FALLING TO PIECES EVERYTIME AND  
I DON'T NEED NO CARRYIN' ON

 

A^B^R^I^L

 

Fueron seis semanas de psicólogos. Sable aceptó el tratamiento, asistiendo a consultas virtuales las últimas dos semanas cuando lo dejaron volver, pálido y flaco y aún con el brazo fracturado en cabestrillo a Ramrod, pero se negó en redondo al psiquiatra y a tomar psicotrópicos. A pesar de pesadillas recurrentes, de las cuales Fire y Colt a veces oían ahogados gritos en la mitad de la noche, Sable volvió a sus deberes con la misma tranquila eficacia habitual. Si estaba algo más silencioso, o si a veces lo encontraban quieto, inmóvil, sin aparentemente haber oído ni una palabra de lo que le decían, o si a veces cuando creía que no era visto apoyaba la frente en las manos y cerraba los ojos en el clásico gesto de la migraña, nada dijo ni nadie se atrevió a mencionarlo. April no mencionó que los dos habían dejado de hablar en las guardias: Fire no mencionó que Sable se tardaba ahora cuarenta y cinco minutos en bañarse, dos veces al día: Colt no mencionó que Sable comía mecánicamente lo que le pusieran por delante, sin absoluto disfrute. Pero era imposible no darse cuenta que a Sable le colgaba la chaqueta de mezclilla que solía usar y que tenía que usar rellenos con la armadura para sujetarla con firmeza contra su cuerpo: y que verlo entrenar, con camiseta negra de manga larga y un buzo sujeto por cordones a las caderas era punto menos que doloroso, flaco como un listón y aún herido. Pero Sable continuó sin decir nada ni quejarse adelante, y grande fue la sorpresa de los chicos al darse cuenta, que al fin, el episodio parecía haberle contagiado un renovado amor por la vida, o al menos por las mujeres: Sable, el recatado y monjeril Sable empezó a responder “sí, por supuesto” en vez de su “no, gracias” habitual, que aunque muy educado solía tener la amabilidad como para congelar alcohol.  
Ahora ése no era el caso, para decirlo delicadamente. Cuando descansaban o estaban entre misiones, usualmente cada uno se relajaba a su manera: Colt se encerraba en la cocina a preparar algo que solía tener no menos de quince ingredientes, incluía hervir más de una hora y siempre acababa oliendo a especias y carne, y tras encontrar algún partido de algún deporte muy macho en la televisión se instalaba a comerse su producto pacientemente, hasta vaciar la olla mientras miraba TV. Fire se ponía encima sus mejores trapitos y salía huyendo al mall más cercano, para rodearse de gente, ver vitrinas, comer helado, comprarse cosas absurdas y pasearse al sol: y April llenaba la tina, buscaba un libro, y se quedaba dentro del agua leyendo un libro hasta que estaba arrugada como un sharpei.  
Sable generalmente comía algo dulce y luego dormía. Horas y horas: dormía como hiberna un oso, con pijama completo inglés a rayitas, cada vez más envuelto en las mantas como una oruga a punto de ser mariposa. Pero ahora no.  
Ahora Sable se arreglaba antes que Fire y salía a buscar la chica de turno, para volver justo a la hora de despegue, con la misma ropa arrugada, ojeroso pero tranquilo, inmune a las bromas de los chicos y el no disimulado disgusto de April y el Comandante Eagle. Sable los ignoraba y continuaba haciendo su trabajo, aunque sin dedicarle ni un minuto extra: pero empezó a recuperar algo de peso a pesar del “ constante ejercicio”, y si bien su genio parecía más vivo que de costumbre, preferían eso a verlo como un zombie…

FIREBALL

Son las nueve y media y aún no ha llegado, y debería relevar a Colt a las diez, que prometió irse a ver a Emily. Sable no ha llegado tarde en todo el tiempo que lo conocemos, y Colt está irritado, yo inquieto, y los dos estamos pendientes de la entrada del hangar: April, que afecta estar leyendo un tratado de electromagnética, un tomazo mientras se recuesta con los pies en mi regazo en la banca de la cocina, también ha mirado el reloj sobre nuestro counter cinco veces.  
\- Se está atrasando. Yo haré el turno.- dijo levantándome y sacando un yogurth del refrigerador.- Vete ya, Colt, no puedes dejar plantada a Emily. Sólo asegúrate de traerme las galletas que me prometió y no zampártelas por el camino.-  
\- Hay un motivo de porqué te hace galletas de nori.- dice Colt, poniéndose el sombrero, pero a pesar de que sé que se muere por verla, se queda en la puerta, indeciso.- No creen que le haya pasado nada, no? Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlo... April, qué opinas?-  
\- Mmn.-  
\- April?-  
-...-  
Me inclino y le quito el libro. No me sorprende demasiado que chille como un gato escaldado y que la portada, un forro de papel suelto, se separe del libro, revelando que bajo su tapadera de aerodinámica lo que hay es un libro de la biblioteca médica del hospital.  
RAPE COUNSELING- cómo tratar con una víctima de violencia sexual.  
Los tres nos quedamos mirando, y April se pone roja, pero frunce las cejas.- Devuélvemelo, Fire.-  
\- No necesitas esto.- digo con sequedad, empujándoselo a través de la mesa.- Sable está siendo tan atrozmente diagnosticable que lo único que le falta es una camiseta que diga " rape victim". Primero estuvo en shock, y ahora está en negación, aparte de querer afirmar su virilidad con toda vagina que se deje.- digo con crudeza, haciendo que Colt empalidezca y April se tense.- Ese psicólogo que le pusieron no sirvió absolutamente de nada...-  
\- Y qué sugieres? Que lo demos de baja? Está fisicamente casi completamente recuperado.- dice ella.  
\- Lo que sugiero...- empiezo, inclinándome hacia ella en la mesa. Nos sobresalta la entrada de Sable, un minuto para las ocho, muy guapo con la camisa azul oscuro deportiva que lleva bastante arrugada y por fuera de los pantalones, abrochada en ojales equivocados, y despeinado para màs señas, la chaqueta colgando del brazo a pesar de que afuera está que nieva.  
\- Hola.- dice con toda desfachatez, tirando la chaqueta a la silla.- Voy a cambiarme. Colt, vete ya, yo me hago cargo.-  
\- Pensé que no llegabas...- empiezaColt, preocupación evidente en su rostro, pero Sable se gira con auténtica ira.  
\- Quién te has creído que soy? Tú? Yo jamás he fallado en hacer un turno, me estás confundiendo con los irresponsables de ustedes tres. Sé perfectamente a qué hora tengo que llegar, así que guárdate los comentarios.-  
Colt alza las manos y se larga dando un portazo. April se muerde los labios, pero antes de que intervenga, le bloqueo el paso a Sable que iba derecho al vestidor.  
\- Ya que estás tan simpático, una palabrita, Gran Jefe. Te imaginaba de mejor humor tras el blowjob que te hicieron hace tres minutos, pero seguro que podrías combatir con las orejas aún zumbando?-  
Sable me mira de frente y cruzo el brazo el respuesta automática porque estoy seguro que va a darme un puñetazo. Pero luego inspira, y ese brillo duro que había en sus ojos se desvanece, suavizándose, aunque la tristeza que ha estado allí todo este tiempo vuelve a brillar a través del plateado.  
\- Fire, no es tu asunto. Pero lo siento. Y no volveré a llegar tan encima de la hora. Lo siento, April.- dice, volviéndose, aunque ella no nos mira.- Me daré una ducha y tomo los controles. No volverá a pasar.- dice, pasándome por el lado. Lo miro pasar, pero cuando sale al pasillo lo sigo y lo atrapo en la puerta de nuestras duchas.

 

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

\- Sable.- susurro.- Esta no es la forma. Tienes que hablar con alguien o explotarás!-  
\- Estoy bien, Fire.- dice él, metiéndose al baño y cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Como por precaución ninguna tiene seguro, cuento hasta diez y entro, para encontrarse a Sable volteándose indignado, ya sin camisa y con las manos en el cinturón de sus jeans.  
\- Ya te dije que estoy bien!- me ladra, volviendo a enojarse.- Ahora sal. Voy a bañarme.-  
\- No es como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en los lockers... - digo yo con crueldad, instalándome en la banca.- Métete a la ducha mientras hablamos. Estoy harto de tus subterfugios, al menos desnudo no podrás escaparte de aquí.- agrego, viéndolo tenso.- Sable, no creo que tengas nada que yo no haya visto.- acabo con sequedad.  
Sable se endereza y afecta ver que no le importa, quitándose los mocasines, los calcetines, el reloj, y finalmente desabrochándose el cinturón.

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

Le tiemblan las manos. Sobre su pecho, el suave tintineo de la plaquita de identificación de acero y su gargantilla que todos llevamos me dice que su respiración empieza a acelerarse de pánico.  
Yo me quedo ahí como un poste.

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

Sable se quita los jeans, que se deslizan fácilmente por sus piernas atléticas de jinete. Ha perdido más peso del que pensaba: los músculos tienen sombras rotundas, nada más que hueso y tendones sujetando los músculos bajo al piel. Tiene algunas cicatrices, y me temo que las marcas aún rojizas que le quedaron detrás de las rodillas y en los codos estarán ahí para siempre.

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

Está hiperventilando. Mientras deslizo la mirada por su cuerpo, sus manos tiemblan tanto que no puede doblar los pantalones, y acaba por arrojarlos en la banca y meterse rápidamente en la ducha, cerrando la puerta semitrasparente de golpe y dando el agua aunque aún no se quita los boxers, que son cortitos pero muy decentes, de un azul oscuro.

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

Está jadeando bajo el ruido del agua. No estoy seguro si está llorando.  
\- Sable.- susurro, apoyando una mano en el vidrio.- Déjame ayudarte.-

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

\- Vete.- me ordena, su voz ronca, pero luego, su orden es una súplica.- Fire, déjame por favor.-

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

\- Está bien. Te traeré ropa interior seca.- le digo suavemente, yendo a la puerta.- Pero no vuelvas a decirme que todo está bien.-

COLT

Una semana después, me despierta un gemido en la mitad de la noche. Cuando por fin me despierto bien veo que la luz de nuestro bañito está encendida: oigo correr agua, pero no alcanza a enmascarar el sonido de Sable volviendo el estómago. Podría volver a dormirme, pero estoy harto de todo esto, y levantándome voy a la cocina y preparo una taza de té suave con azúcar, una de té verde y otra de leche para mí, y regreso, no sin chequear que April duerme como una bendita en su cama y que Fire sigue pilotando tranquilamente en la zona del Estrecho de Boreal, en donde estamos en deber de custodia. Le dejo la taza de té verde y le palmeo el hombro al verlo bostezar, y regreso a la habitación, en donde Sable finge dormir en su litera alta.  
\- Oye.- digo apoyando los codos en su colchón.- Te traje té. Si no tomas algo te va a bajar el azúcar y harás el ridículo mañana en tus reuniones.-  
Sable se endereza, pálido y culpable.- Siento haberte despertado.-  
\- Tuviste pesadillas?- digo sorbiendo mi leche.  
Va a negar, pero luego asiente.- No... quiero hablar de eso.-  
Es bastante obvio con qué soñaba, y se me seca un poco la garganta. No sé qué decirle. Cómo le digo que se calme, que olvide, si seguramente yo hubiera chillado diez veces más fuerte?  
\- No fue tu culpa.- es todo lo que se me ocurre. Pero cuando lo veo frotarse los ojos y hundir los dedos en su pelo, comprendo que di en el clavo, al menos en parte. Se siente que falló cuando debería haber podido protegerse a sí mismo.  
\- No fue tu culpa.- repito. Me mira largamente, y asiente, antes de beberse el té casi de un tirón.  
\- Gracias, Colt.- dice, volviéndose a la cama, tapándose de nuevo. Yo me acerco y tomo la taza, y con las dos colgando de mi índice alargo la mano y le oprimo el brazo en un gesto de camaradería.  
Sable se congela. Su piel literalmente toma el frío y la flaccidez del desmayo bajo mi mano. La retiro de golpe, y él se aparta, haciéndose una bola en la cama envuelto en las mantas hasta el cuello.  
\- Perdona.- susurra muy bajo. Yo asiento y me dejo caer en mi litera, los puños apretados. Nada me gustaría más que matar a los bastardos que lo lastimaron, Dios mío, nada...

\- ARRIBA! SÚBELO, APRIL!- grito por el intercom al día siguiente, tras tres horas de difícil combate. Los seres de vapor tenían toda una ofensiva armada para tomarse el estrecho, una de las rutas alternativas por donde pasan los cargueros espaciales, y cerrándola podían poner sitio a los tres planetas más lejanos de la galaxia ( Durango, Westmine y Boreal) así que tenemos que sacarlos de aquí como sea. Estamos peleando en las llanuras de Durango, unas planicies desérticas de piedra y polvo gris en donde, gracias a Dios, no hay poblados en donde puedan resultar heridos civiles: pero si nosotros no tenemos que contenernos los seres de vapor no se han contenido nunca, y con dos nodrizas y casi treinta cazas nos encontramos con más de lo que podemos manejar.  
No nos esperábamos esto. Nunca nos había pasado que inteligencia nos fallara así: es como ir confiado a enfrentarse a un duelo de vaqueros y encontrarte con que el otro tiene un tanque. April se ha mantenido lo más pegada al suelo que puede con Ramrod para minimizar el fuego sobre nosotros, que salimos con el Red Fury, Steed y mi Saddle Power, pero le están pegando duro. April se aparta, y nosotros nos lanzamos adelante, dividiéndonos la batalla, con Fire corriendo el Red Fury a velocidades que superan con mucho a las naves de los renegados, a las que empieza a derribar con sus cañones láser: yo cargo contra la parte inferior de una nodriza, volando invertido hasta salir y así poder acribillar a mis perseguidores, y Sable acelera entre los saltadores celestiales, una especie de naves de combate ligero que usan los renegados, no muy distintas a unas motocicletas voladoras.  
April se trenza en fuego duro contra las nodrizas, y una empieza a humear y ladearse. No hago caso, concentrado en elevarme todo lo alto que puedo porque tengo a dos naves pegadas al trasero, pero después de hacerlas explotar me giro y veo a la nodriza finalmente cayendo...  
... directamente encima de donde combate Sable.  
\- SABLEEE! SAL DE AHI!!!- le chillo en el intercom. Lo veo alzar la vista y echar reversa con Steed con todas sus fuerzas, pero es tarde, y se me sube el corazón a la boca al ver la nave estrellarse y explotar. Sólo entonces veo a Fire acelerar para colocarse junto a la nube de polvo, y veo a Sable, caído al suelo con Steed a su lado derribado, aparentemente herido pero vivo. Fire lo protege mientras se levanta y vuelve a montar a Steed, y yo barro con unos saltadores celestiales que se acercan...  
Más explosiones: April también intenta protegernos pero estamos rodeados. Y entonces la otra nodriza empieza a abrirse y revela... oh, joder no...  
Una de esas unidades renegadas... es un maldito robot gigante. Tenemos que volver y poner a Ramrod en modo de combate para enfrentarla, pero estamos rodeados y esa maldita cosa despega derecho al cielo... qué pretende?  
\- Debe estar pasando un carguero, tenemos que interceptar esa unidad!- escucho a April, su voz controlada, pero algo aguda.  
\- Nos encantaría...- dice Fire, que no deja de disparar con los seres de vapor casi encima.-... nos encantaría aceptar la invitación April, pero...no...puedo...sacármelos...-  
\- Sable, qué hacemos?- exclama April. Reviso los conectores de mis audífonos, porque no escucho nada.  
\- Sable?- pregunta Fire, sin aliento.  
No son los conectores. Sable está ahí de pie, inmóvil, y no nos responde. Está ahí, flotando con Steed, y aunque los enemigos que le acercan y disparan rozándolo no se mueve... qué le pasa? Qué diablos le pasa?  
\- SABLE!- grito yo, y parece reaccionar, moviéndose hacia el suelo. Entonces escucho la voz de April, lenta y determinada.  
\- Yo subiré: ustedes ocúpense de la debacle aquí abajo.- dice antes de elevarse, sola, dejándonos desprotegidos y sin escape, y yendo a solas a enfrentarse a una unidad muy superior a Ramrod. Se me cierra la garganta. Es pánico.

APRIL

\- Pues no habría tenido que hacerlo, si no te hubieras congelado como un novato en su primer combate!!- bramo. Sable está furioso, sudoroso y herido, con sangre en la camiseta, pero no me importa.

Sólo la intervención de Madarien, Max, Roy y Steve nos salvó la vida. Bajaron y se enfrentaron a las fuerzas de tierra lo suficiente para los los chicos pudieran subir a ayudarme, porque la unidad renegada estaba muy bien armada y fue sólo por terquedad que mi Ramnrod aguantó el castigo para proteger a esos cargueros: si hubiera pasado un minuto más, creo que me hubiera derribado y habría tomado todas esas vidas. Pasamos a forma de combate a toda velocidad y la atacamos con todo lo que teníamos: pero aún así nos costó mucho derrotarla.  
Estamos exhaustos y heridos, y a pesar de que nos llamaron para felicitarnos y prometernos medallas, mientras Fire y Colt bajan a bromear y agradecer a Maddie, Sable y yo nos encerramos en la cocina. Él sabe lo que le voy a decir, porque está mortalmente serio y a la defensiva.  
Sabe que deberíamos haber ganado fácilmente, sin heridas y sin ayuda: y que fue su distracción lo que nos costó tan caro.  
Estoy furiosa, y cuando me responde irritado que si fuera mejor piloto habría podido con la unidad renegada sola, exploto.  
\- Me acusas de cobarde? Pero con quién te crees que estás hablando?- ladra él, y estamos muy cerca, gritándonos pegados a la alacena, mi armadura aún completa excepto por los guanteletes, mis manos sangrando llenas de ampollas, él con dos desolladuras en la espalda y una en el brazo en donde la caída lo lastimó aún a pesar de la armadura.  
\- No hablo de miedo. Pero te congelaste y no pudiste reaccionar.- repito, tratando de calmarme, pero Sable está fuera de sí.  
\- Te atreves a llamarme inútil? Pero tú piensas que es fácil razonar tras un golpe como ése? ya es bastante malo que te largaras sola sin esperar la decisión de tu oficial superior, ahora encima te estás insubordinando!- grita.  
\- Si no hacía algo, acabábamos muertos!-  
\- No seas engreída!-  
\- No es culpa de nosotros que no puedas aceptar lo que te pasó!- le grito antes de darme cuenta que fui muy lejos. Sable avanza en dos trancos y sus manos van a mis brazos, y por un momento estoy segura que va a golpearme. Pero aunque sus dedos se clavan en mi carne, su rostro se vuelve tenso y se controla.  
\- Retira eso, April.-  
\- No.- murmuro, bajando la vista: me pican los ojos y estoy tan cansada.- Necesitas ayuda. Porqué no la pides?-  
\- ya me vio un psicólogo.-  
\- Debería verte un psiquiatra.-  
\- No puedo funcionar lleno de drogas, April.- agrega en voz baja y peligrosa.  
\- Tampoco estás funcionando así.- susurro. Para mi horror, veo que sus ojos se humedecen.  
\- Y qué quieres que haga?- me susurra.- No puedo irme ahora, no en la mitad de la guerra. Esto... pasará. Por favor, April, confía en mí.-  
\- Me cansé de verte triste.- le susurro, yendo a tocarle la cara.- No me digas que no estás sufriendo... yo he averiguado algunas cosas... Sable, no soporto verte sufrir...-  
Sable me besa la frente y me estremezco. Por un momento su toque me recuerda ese momento...  
... un momento húmedo y extraño y aterrador...  
... me aparto. Él se queda mirándome, y hay tanto dolor en sus ojos que quisiera abrazarlo y no puedo, no puedo, tengo miedo.  
\- Vas a acusarme con el comando? Si quieres sacarme de Ramrod, tendrá que ser a la fuerza. No me iré sin pelear, si es mi puesto lo que quieres.- me pregunta con súbita frialdad. Muevo la cabeza, y aprieto los puños.  
\- No.-  
\- Entonces esta conversación se acabó. Y no quiero oírte discutirla con los chicos, April-  
\- Está bien.-  
\- Tienes algo más que decirme?-  
Lo miro ahí, herido y apenas de pie, mareado de cansancio y lleno del horror de lo que le hicieron, que como una gangrena parece extenderse a todos nosotros, y sól quiero meterme a la ducha y llorar...  
\- No.-  
\- Bien.-

Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

 

SABLE

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que vi a Madeleine, y tras la cena noto con satisfacción que mis esfuerzos por arreglarme y disimular cuidadosamente los moretones que me quedan de la batalla en Durango han dado sus frutos, porque a pesar de esos dos meses Madeleine me guía de inmediato al interior de su casa, se quita el escotado vestido anaranjado y me arrastra a dormitorio, tironeando mi corbata. Ella es suave e insistente, y se arrodilla con una breve lingerie negra a abrir mi ropa para complacerme, su melena castaña rozándome sensualmente. Me siento en la cama y separo la spiernas para darle más acceso, sonriendo mientras ella usa una mano libre para quitarme la corbata a ciegas, pero antes deque pase un minuto sé que algo anda muy mal.  
No estoy reaccionando. No estoy reaccionando en absoluto. Madre de Dios, qué demonios me pasa?  
La aparto y me concentro en atenderla a ella, en complacerla hasta que esté satisfecha y con suerte curar mi problema con sus reacciones y pasión: pero a pesar de todo su disfrute, mi cuerpo simplemente parece muerto. La vergüenza me domina, y cuando ella finalmente se aparta y se encoge de hombros antes de ponerse una bata quisiera que la tierra me tragase.  
\- Nunca me había pasado esto.- le digo, poniéndome la corbata. Y es la primera vez que me invita a su casa para...  
\- Supongo que eso le dices a todas.- me dice ella con burla, sirviéndose un café. Sólo para ella.- No sé cuál sea tu problema, pero es bastante patético que el héroe de la galaxia simplemente sea incapaz de hacer lo que cualquier vagabundo de la calle puede... me sirve como lección por buscarme uno bonito. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, sabes.-  
\- Madeleine.- le digo, desolado.- Creí que al menos éramos amigos...-  
\- Mira, eres muy guapo, pero eres el hombre más aburrido de la tierra.- bosteza ella.- la verdad, tenía esperanzas de que al menos esto me entretuviera, pero ya vemos... no me llames, yo te llamaré, okay?-  
Salgo de ahí como si me persiguieran. Estoy nauseado de disgusto y vergüenza. Me apoyo en un farol afuera como un borracho, y echo a caminar sin ninguna meta, simplemente queriendo alejarme, alejarme. No tomo un taxi: no me siento capaz de hablar sin... no sé si vomitar? llorar?  
Dios mío, April tiene razón, soy un maldito desastre... ya no funciono como líder, ni como guerrero, pero si ya ni siquiera sirvo como hombre... esto es... esto es...  
Me paro en seco. No puedo respirar. Siento... jamás había sentido algo así. Estoy seguro que me voy a morir. Tropiezo hasta una pared y me apoyo con ambas manos, y aunque tomo grandes bocanadas de aire no siento que haga ninguna diferencia. El mundo parece demasiado grande y el dolor se hace insoportable, asfixiante, mi cuerpo entero temblando, sudando a mares...  
Me acomodo en el suelo y me abrazo las rodillas, sollozos secos en mi garganta mientras el pánico me aprieta las sienes. Dios mío, Dios mío, qué me está pasando? Me estoy volviendo loco! Por favor alguien... alguien ayúdeme!

SOMETIMES THE SYSTEM GOES ON THE BLINK  
AND THE WHOLE THING TURNS OUT WRONG  
YOU MIGHT NOT MAKE IT BACK AND YOU KNOW  
THAT YOU COULD BE WELL OH THAT STRONG AND I'M NOT WRONG, AH...

SO WHERE IS THE PASSION WHEN YOU NEED IT THE MOST ?  
OH, YOU AND I, YOU KICK UP THE LEAVES AND THE MAGIC IS LOST

PARTES TRES: ALL THE FEARS

AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND  
A SHAME YOU SEEMED AN HONEST MAN  
AND ALL THE FEARS YOU HOLD SO DEAR  
WILL TURN TO WHISPER IN YOUR EAR  
AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY MIGHT HURT YOU  
AND YOU KNOW THAT IT MEANS SO MUCH  
AND YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL A THING

JULY

Había sido un error de inteligencia: el comando los envió a custodiar una ruta de cargueros por dos semanas, y se habían “olvidado” de asignar refuerzos, lo que los obligó a quedarse allí un mes y medio, esperando que otra nave hiciera el viaje hasta poder reemplazarlos.  
La comida se había acabado, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Colt, al mes, y tuvieron que pasar dos semanas con raciones militares de batido proteico y pastillas de glucosa para emergencias, combatiendo y durmiendo muy poco. April bajó tres kilos: Colt cuatro, Sable cuatro y medio, y para el espanto de los demás, Fire, que tenía el metabolismo de un leopardo, seis de su ya delicada estructura. El músculo pareció derretirse dejándolo en los huesos, y si bien todos le sacrificaron sus últimas reservas, y Sable positivamente ladró por el intercomunicador para que los fueran a relevar de una vez, era el fantasma de Fire el que reposó en el comedor mientras aterrizaban en Alamo, April ocupándose de hacer las primeras revisiones de Ramrod mientras Sable se ocupaba del papeleo burocrático y Colt iba inmediatamente a comprar comida. No se tardó más de media hora: y cuando regresó, April con una mancha de grasa de avión en la cara, Sable con su uniforme de briefing con galones y puños blancos y Colt jadeante por la carrera partieron un pollo asado entero en cuatro, repartieron bollos de pan con costra y los devoraron silenciosamente, de pie junto al lavaplatos, vigilando a Fire que comía a bocaditos veloces, mordiendo la carne ansiosamente.  
\- Cómetelo todo pero más lento o te enfermarás- dijo Colt afectuosamente, acariciándole el pelo.  
\- Está bueno.- dijo April sonriendo, migas en la cara, separando la carne de un muslo de pollo con un tenedor rápido y colocándola en un plato en la mesa.- Comete esto, tiene menos grasa… no podemos permitir que te caiga mal .Ven y siéntate… parecemos trogloditas comiendo nuestra costilla de brontosaurio ahí de pie.-  
\- estábamos famélicos.- dijo Sable, que aunque se había devorado la mitad de una pechuga él sólo ahora muy modosito ponía agua a hervir y preparaba té como un caballero.- Dios mío, no recuerdo nunca haber tenido tanta hambre.-  
\- Yo quiero más.- dijo Colt, dejando apenas los huesitos de su parte en la basura, lavándose las manos con energía y abriendo la bolsa de la compra.- Traje pan dulce también y mermelada de frutas… vitaminas, ya saben.-  
\- sí, me encanta!- April dejó lo que quedaba de su pollo, que no era mucho, en el plato de Fire y ella y Colt se pusieron a engullir bizcochos chorreantes de mermelada. Sable los miró con afecto mientras les entregaba a todos su tazón con leche y té o café, y se acomodó en su butaca a beber su té y mordisquear un bizcocho.  
\- Espero que les envíes un buen rapapolvo a los del Comando. Si nos hacen la gracia una semana más, nos morimos de hambre.  
\- Por ahora yo voy a armar una despensa de emergencia con barras proteicas, chocolate y harina de trigo.- dijo Colt muy serio, aunque tenía la boca llena de bizcocho.- Pero agradecería que no vuelvan a hacernos esto.-  
\- redactaré mi informe en los términos más fuertes posibles.- dijo Sable asintiendo, frunciendo las cejas al ver las muñecas adelgazadas de April y las clavículas de Colt, mucho más obvias.- Fire, estás bien?-  
Fire estaba palidísimo y había parado de comer, recostándose en su butaca.- sí-  
\- tienes naúseas?-  
\- Tengo un sueño terrible… y mucho mucho frío.- dijo Fire, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Había comido tanto que tenía una pancita sobre la pretina de los jeans blancos gastados que tanto le gustaban, a pesar de que por el uso ya estaban flojos.- sé que hay mucho que hacer pero…-  
\- Acuéstate y duerme. Es normal que te dé algo de hipotermia y sueño mientras digieres toda esta comilona, estás muy débil, Fire.- dijo Sable con dulzura, aunque su voz se endureció al ver el paso tembleque de Fire rumbo al dormitorio. Estaba claro que esa visión haría mucho más por su “enérgica protesta” que todas las quejas de April y Colt o las quejas de su propio estómago.  
Fire perdió el equilibrio en la misma puerta y sólo el que April tuviera los reflejos de un gato le permitió saltar de la mesa al pasillo y agarrarlo antes de que cayera. Lo sostuvo, pero sin la fuerza que poseía habitualmente no pudo alzarlo, y fue Colt quien se adelantó y lo levantó fácilmente para llevarlo a su litera, la inferior.  
\- no, mejor acuéstalo en mi cama, estará más cómodo.- dijo April, abriendo las puertas. Su cama estaba hecha y olorosa a colonia, las sábanas rosadas invitantes, y fue con alivio que Fire se hundió entre las mantas, un suspiro al sentir el peso de los edredones cálidos.  
\- Gracias, April... – fijo Fire. Estaba tiritando.  
\- Tienes mucho frío? Puedo ayudar?- fijo Appril.- Te haré más té caliente...- dijo apresurándose a la cocina. Fire se hundió más en las mantas, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
\- yo te traeré la manta eléctrica de la enfermería, aunque me demoraré en que se caliente... ya vengo.- dijo Colt inquieto. Sable se volvió a Fire, notando el tinte azuloso de las esquinas de sus ojos.  
\- Fire, estás teniendo una reacción hipotérmica, pero pasará en un par de horas, es sólo toda tu energía concentrándose en digerir la comida que necesitas... perdóname, es mi culpa, nunca debí permitir que nos quedáramos tanto...-  
\- No es tu culpa.- catañeteó Fire.- Sable... abrázame, sí? Me duelen las manos de frío...-  
Sable hizo un gesto, y su rostro se endureció, a pesar de que Fire le había tendido una mano.- No. Lo siento.-  
Las cejas de Fire se fruncieron, a pesar de su palidez.- No puedes abrazarme aunque me esté muriendo?  
\- No te estás muriendo.- dijo Sable con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- No, pero ni aunque estuviera, no?-  
\- Fire.- dijo Sable bajando la vista.- Lo siento. En serio. Yo... no puedo.-  
\- Qué, te crees que estoy en estado de intentar violarte?-  
\- Fire, por favor...- la voz de Sable se volvió apagada.- Yo quisiera, pero la sola idea de tocar a un hombre o que me toque, o que una chica...- su voz se quebró levemente, y movió la cabeza apartándose. Fire se quedó en la cama, las manos temblorosas empuñadas, hasta que una punzada en la cabeza lo hizo estremecerse y voltearse contra la almohada.  
\- Fire... oh, corredor, pobrecito.- dijo Colt entrando con la manta eléctrica, que se calentaría en unos minutos.- La traje, le falta poco ya… a ver, deja que ayude.- dijo quitándose el sweater y acostándose a su lado. Fire se volteó, abrazando estrechamente su fuerte torso que aún tenía miguitas. Inspiró su aroma y pegó la frente adolorida a la caliente camiseta que cubría los músculos rudos de Colt, y suspiró al alivio de ese calor bienhechor.  
Sable se quedó ahí mirándolos, su expresión dolorosa, casi sorprendida. Luego, apretando la mandíbula salió, cruzándose con April que llevaba una jarra de té caliente y se encerró en la sala de controles, metiéndose en su Saddle Unit en silencio.

 

FIRE

No puedo creer que esto haya llegado tan lejos. Sable habitualmente se cortaría una pierna por nosotros… y la verdad, esta semana he estado a punto de pedírsela para comerla con especias y ajo. Que hambre hemos pasado… yo ya estaba mirando con hambre a mis propios compañeros…

-Estás mejor?- pregunta Colt, su voz llena de preocupación. Nunca se lo diría porque lo ofendería mortalmente, pero más que April, es Colt el más maternal de los cuatro: simplemente no tolera vernos heridos o enfermos, y siempre está dispuesto a… cómo es la palabra en inglés?... nurture us: es decir, darnos comida, arroparnos, darnos remedios, a veces absurdos, frotarnos la espalda si estamos agotados o preocuparse que no nos llenemos de dulces y tengamos una dieta balanceada. Colt es maravilloso en ese sentido: es de esa gente que necesita más amar que ser amado. Y que a pesar de su pánico a todo lo que sea gay haya aceptado meterse aquí y darme calor sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces me dice mucho sobre cuánto me quiere.  
\- Puedes dormir un rato si quieres, le toca a Sable ahora llenar todo ese papeleo y a April ocuparse de la nave. Nosotros podemos flojear.- le digo, acurrucándome contra su costado. Puedo sentir sus costillas: él, que es todo músculo, perdió mucho peso.  
\- Si estás mejor me voy a los camarotes…-  
\- Porqué? Aquí está calentito y cómodo… la cama de April siempre huele tan rico… mira, la almohada huele a su pelo… qué es ahora? Piña?-  
\- Manzana, creo.- dijo Colt apoyando la nariz en la tela y sonriendo.- Pero…-  
Veo la duda en sus ojos, y mantengo mi mirada en la suya con naturalidad mientras él empieza a sonrojarse.  
\- Qué? Crees que si dos hombres duermen juntos, eso los etiqueta como un par de homosexuales? Tu identidad sexual no va a cambiar por una siesta, ni por bastante más.- digo firme y claro.  
\- Fire, cállate...- Colt mueve la cabeza y la hunde otra vez en la almohada.- No quiero... no sería....-  
\- Malo? Puedo hacer que sea bastante bueno…- al ver su expresión me corrijo contrito.- Colt, sólo bromeaba, No quiero molestarte. Es sólo que si vamos a seguir los cuatro encerrados, si pretendemos curar lo de Sable y quitarle a April esa idea suya de que se va a embarazar si uno de nosotros la ve con menos ropa que la armadura, hay que empezar por relajarnos nosotros. Esas ideas suyas son un poco enfermizas, saben.-  
\- Tiemblo de verte “ más relajado”… Sé que no es muy moderno, pero así me criaron a mí.- suspiró Colt.- Fire, perdona. No es que quiera tratarte de nada... de violador o pervertido a nada… y si lo fueras serías mi amigo igual y pobre del que te diga algo… pero…-  
\- Me tienes tomado de la cintura, sabes. Alguna vez habías tocado así a un hombre?- digo, y antes de que por reflejo aparte las manos se las sujeto.- No te escapes. Sólo soy yo.-  
\- es... perdona...-  
\- Colt, se siente muy distinto de cuando tocas a una chica? Es sólo una cintura: ombligo, estomaguito, piel, columna. Tengo el mismo tripaje que cualquier chica, porqué te va a dar asco?-  
\- No es que nada de tí me de asco!- exclamó Colt enojándose.- Es…-  
\- Qué?-  
Colt me mira a los ojos y veo la sombra en sus ojos azules, de ese azul asombroso del cielo del desierto o de las flores en las quebradas, que dice que está pensando muy seriamente.- Supongo que el motivo que no abrazas así a otro hombre no es porque sea desagradable, sino porque te da miedo ofenderlo… que piense que quieres tocarlo… o abrazarlo o… violarlo.- acabó en voz baja.- Es… insultante creer que otro hombre necesita el apoyo, las caricias que una mujer necesita…- musitó, sus ojos cerrándose al escuchar su propia anticuada aseveración.  
\- A mí me gusta que me abraces. Y no te tengo miedo.- le digo tranquilamente, y llevo su mano a mi trasero. Colt se tensa otra vez, pero luego me mira a los ojos, y me da un apretón, antes de echarse a reír.  
\- Gracias por la confianza... oh, por Dios, tienes el culito firme y suave de una adolescente… Fire, si algo se levanta, te juro que no es…-  
\- Es una reacción completamente natural, y aunque eyacularas o me tomaras no dejarías de ser el hombre que eres. Y yo no dejo de ser un hombre, Colt.- le digo con voz muy tranquila, aunque el apretón de su mano grande y fuerte me ha hecho sonrojar.  
\- Nos vemos muy masculinos ahora seguro.- gruñe, pero me rodea con su brazo. Sonrío y hundo la cabeza en su hombro.  
Ya no tengo frío.

APRIL

Tras el té para Fire, al que Colt está cuidando, tomo mis herramientas y destapo la “entrada al infierno” como la llaman los chicos, un agujero ( tengo cinco) que me permite meterme en la aleación de Ramrod por dentro. Nuestro espacio de vivienda es de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados: la nave tiene 1800, y toda la diferencia la hace mi ensamblaje aerodinámico modular, un laberinto de luces rojas y negras y hule espuma, silicona en cubos adaptables, cableados que conozco desde que eran ideas…  
Es mi reino. Los chicos no se meten aquí nunca: son muy grandes y torpes. Cuando me quito los zapatos y me meto en mi pequeño gran territorio, me siento como seguro se sienten las sirenas en el mar: floto y me deslizo, sabiendo aún antes de verlo o sentirlo qué está mal.  
Allí. Olor a aceite quemado: una cánula rota por el uso, goteando. Mi pequeñito precioso, con una cánula de fusión rota, y no le encendiste una luz a tu mamita? No tienes que hacerle el valiente… deja que mamá te va a curar… mi precioso… pobrecito…  
Cambio la cánula, usando toda mi fuerza para encajar y asegurar las abrazaderas. Nada me gusta más que ver la maquinaria echar a andar como un reloj bien aceitado. Pero el ventilador está sucio, y para ahorrarme problemas, lo mejor es la mantención preventiva. Me pongo a limpiarlo con ácido, y a pesar de que apesta, el olor no me molesta nada: es el sonido agudo que hace al frotarse lo que es un poco irritante…  
Hay otro sonido.  
Despacio dejo el trapo y me acerco al muro que me separa de la zona de viviendas. Ahí en las entrañas de Ramrod, gateando en el hule espuma, me acerco a la pared que es de acero y bakelita, aluminio y fibra de vidrio, fundido en capas. Podría detener una láser blanco de alta graduación, y apaga todos los sonidos de maquinaria: pero aún así oigo muy bajo, muy muy bajo, un sonido que mis oídos entrenados a todos los sonidos de Ramrod saben que están fuera de lugar.  
Es un sollozo. Colt está con Fire así que…  
Todo mi instinto es dejar caer el trapo y volar a su lado, apestosa y todo, a abrazarlo, a mecerlo, a hacer lo que sea para que deje de llorar así. Pero la memoria de su rostro húmedo en mis pechos, de sus manos – Dios esas manos tan grandes y fuertes y voraces- me detienen.  
Me paro en seco. Me duele el pecho. Su sollozo es como un cuchillo y la memoria como arena hirviente. Aprieto los puños y apoyo la frente el hule, dividida y dolorida, y con lágrimas avergonzadas en mis ojos también.  
No soporto más esto. Lo he visto deshacerse como si hubiera sido de arena estos meses: y aunque me he leído cada libro sobre el abuso y el ultraje de la violación masculina, Sable no se ha comportado como dicen los libros y no sé que hacer. Al comienzo salía con chicas por palas, con un abandono que nos hizo pensar que estaba curándose. Pero hace un mes se detuvo en seco, y se ha pasado cada hora despierto trabajando, obsesivamente, como si fuera lo único que le importa en el mundo…  
No me malentiendan. Soy tan dedicada como la que más, y los cuatro sabemos perfecta-y egocéntricamente- que si alguien va a ganar esta guerra seremos nosotros, nadie más, lo que nos da vigor pero a la vez una responsabilidad terrible. Pero Sable ha dejado incluso sus amados discos de música clásica de lado para sumergirse en nuestro trabajo: y aunque ha hecho el trabajo de tres personas el sólo, sin colapsar, es sólo porque ha dejado todo lo demás de lado. No ha vuelto a distraerse y ahora casi quisiera que se distrajese. Parece una máquina…  
Pero no es una máquina la que llora como si se fuera a morir mordiéndose los puños para que lo oiga contra esa pared. Es Sable, mi Sable de carne y hueso, y está sufriendo tanto. Casi lo había olvidado. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado... todos queríamos. Pero ahí esta, como un herida curada por encima que se pudre por dentro…  
Qué vamos a hacer? No hemos hecho nada en cuatro meses y él sigue peor y peor! Por Dios, en cualquier momento se meterá la espada en el pecho y asunto concluido!!  
Ya sé que voy a hacer. Voy a llamar a Sincia: ella lo ama. Si cree que no puede llorar y confesarse con nosotros, está bien. Después de todo, somos sus subordinados, tiene sentido. Pero ella… ella seguro que lo ama y lo hará sincerarse.  
Y ojalá funcione porque es lo único que se me ocurre para ayudar. Para ayudarlo. Lo que pasó entre nosotros lo olvidaré, nunca pasó, punto. No lo voy a hacer responsable por algo que no fue su culpa. Nada fue su culpa.  
... no es su culpa que la idea de que me toque hace que se me contraiga la garganta…

 

AND YOU DON'T SEEM THE LYING KIND  
A SHAME THAT I CAN READ YOUR MIND  
AND ALL THE THINGS THAT I READ THERE  
CANDLE LIT SMILE THAT WE BOTH SHARE  
AND YOU KNOW I DON'T MEAN TO HURT YOU  
BUT YOU KNOW THAT IT MEANS SO MUCH  
AND YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL A THING

 

COLT  
Fire se recupera muy lentamente, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sable y April. Ella come mecánicamente, Sable ni siquiera finge y deja incluso los guisos de papas y carne que normalmente él se zamparía los deja en el plato. Fire hace lo posible por mantener la alegría en la nave, pero no es suficiente: a pesar de toda mi ayuda, hay largos silencios, y con frecuencia Sable tiene los ojos rojos, no sé si por llorar o pasarse las horas mirando pantallas.  
Pero cuando estamos trabajando parece concentrarse por completo: ahora, en que mientras Fire y April pilotean cuidando el espacio aéreo frente a la base Careen nosotros estamos interrogando a tres sospechosos de sabotaje. Están esposados, pero aún así son peligrosos y mantengo los ojos en ellos mientras Sable se pasea y les hace preguntas. La luz es mala: es sólo una bombilla en el techo de la sala de cemento, y hace frío.  
Tengo la pistola en la mano y el dedo en el gatillo. No se porqué estoy nervioso…  
\- … sabemos lo que hicieron, y no nos interesa. Nunca hubieran logrado detonarlo: sólo queremos el nombre del contacto renegado que les proporcionó el explosivo y los dejaremos irse.- dice Sable severamente, sus manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras se inclina.- Están de acuerdo?-  
Y entonces sé porqué estaba tan nervioso.  
\- hablas tan bonito, puta escocesa. Preferiría metértelo en el culo que en cualquier coñito…- murmura el más gordo, y los otros dos se ríen como hienas, uno empezando a mostrarle la lengua y agitarla.  
Veo el cuello de Sable de espaldas a mí ponerse blanco.  
Y un momento luego Sable les cae encima y yo estoy aferrándolo y sacándolo de allí a rastras. Por lo menos le partió la mandíbula a uno, al menos, creo. No sé los otros dos, pero estaban inconscientes cuando salimos. Lo saco y al llegar la pasillo se suelta con tal violencia que casi me derriba y se apoya en la pared, tropezando y mirándome con odio.  
\- Qué creíste que estabas haciendo? Por Dios, no se supone que tú eres el calmado?!- le grito.-. Si matas a cada idiota que nos diga algo…- agrego, tratando de volver a tomarle el brazo, pero Sable se aparta, y su rostro está duro y tenso.  
\- No me toques, Colt!!-  
\- No puedes reaccionar así o ellos ganan, maldita sea, tú me enseñaste eso!!-  
\- No… no me importa… cállate…- Sable apenas puede hablar de tan apretada que tiene la cara. Luego se calla, se apoya en la pared revestida de lata de las barracas, y de pronto se inclina y la emprende a puñetazos con el metal, ensordeciéndome, reventándose los nudillos. Me adelanto para retenerlo alarmado, pero él se voltea y sólo mis reflejos me permiten esquivar sus puños ensangrentados, su salvaje furia: y cuando al fin lo inmovilizo contra la pared, jadea en mi rostro y veo un reguero de lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
\- Sable...- empiezo, sin saber qué decir. Me suelta y se va, y yo me quedo temblando.  
No lo hablamos. No soy capaz. Si fuera Fire, lo seguiría, y gritaría hasta conseguir que me hablara, pero soy un cobarde, y lo veo irse sin decir nada.

SABLE

April lo hizo de alguna forma: lo sé. Cuando aterrizamos en Boreal, Sincia me estaba esperando.  
Salí con ella a pesar de que estaba exhausto: pero fue más que cansancio lo que me hizo casi dormirme en nuestra cita. Incluso cuando me tomaba de la mano, me sentía desconectado, solo… aburrido.  
Obviamente se dio cuenta que la ignoraba, pero aún cuando tras la cena me invitó a su cuarto y me besó, no pude reaccionar. Qué estoy haciendo?  
\- Sincia… para.- dije con voz ronca.- No… es mejor que no. No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado.-  
\- Dime.- me susurró ella, acomodándose en mi regazo, sus brazos en mi cuello. Siento su peso y su calor, pero es insustancial como una brisa. Impersonal.  
\- Perdona… no puedo.- susurro. Ella me aparta de mí y me mira, y no tengo fuerzas para tratar de descifrar sus ojos. Es conmiseración? Desprecio?  
\- No puedes contarme?-  
Abro la boca y la cierro. Cómo decirselo? Cómo decirle que me violaron, que me torturaron, que aún hoy el toque de un hombre me hace vomitar, que tras ese mes en que tuve sexo como un enfermo no importa lo que piense o cómo me toque mi miembro no responde, que todo lo que yo llamaba hombría- decisión, fuerza, poder de proteger- me ha sido quitado, y que ya no sirvo ni como hombre ni como amante, todo lo que sirvo, lo único que me valida es mi trabajo y es lo único que me queda para sentirme algo?  
Cómo voy a pedirle que quiera a esto, cuando ella amó a un hombre completo, que podía amarla de regreso?  
Esto es un error.  
Me disculpo y me voy. Ella se enfada y me llama impotente, gay y mentiroso: nada que no sea cierto.  
Cuando vuelvo a Ramrod, la voz de Sincia aún en mi cabeza, los chicos están acostados y descansando: me alegro, porque no quiero ver a nadie hoy. No es necesario hacer guardia, pero me tiendo en mi Saddle Unit y me quedo en la cabina. Si los chicos me sienten entrar al cuarto, alguno se despierta y me pregunta como me fue en mi cita, creo que lloro.  
Basta… tengo que recuperar el control. Me estoy portando como un idiota y otra vez me cuesta respirar… no puedo seguir viviendo así.

Cuando vuelvo a mis sentidos, no estoy solo. Por un momento me recorre el pánico al darme cuenta que hay un cuerpo contra el mío, pero entonces inspiro, y mi rostro está hundido entre los senos de una mujer, una mujer: carne suave e invitadora, no carne dura y amenazante. Inspiro su aroma y cierro los ojos con un alivio extraño, calmándome: y entonces me doy cuenta que me cubre con todo el cuerpo, su carne tibia… su olor conocido…  
Ella se mueve y de pronto estoy hundido en ella, rígido y excitado, su carne caliente y húmeda y acariciadora, y escucho su voz… me habla…  
Me arqueo al borde del orgasmo, una sensación de alivio y bienestar inundándome mientras siento sus besos, su lengua en la mía, mis manos llenándose de su piel sedosa… siento su cabello acariciándome los hombros, y en el mismo momento en que al fin con un placer inmenso me libero y me corro con un gemido, sé que algo está terriblemente mal aquí.  
Es April. Estoy… estoy en April! Pero no puede ser! Estoy en sus brazos, y estoy...  
Despierto de golpe con una mancha en mis pantalones aún húmeda y caliente, y una mano en mi boca, mi pecho aún agitándose. Soñé con… Dios Santo, estoy enfermo! No he reaccionado en meses y ahora reacciono con un sueño pervertido sobre alguien que quiero como una hermana! Por Dios, me estoy volviendo loco…

I AM FALLING  
I AM FADING  
I AM DROWNING, HELP ME TO BREATHE  
I AM HURTING  
I HAVE LOST IT ALL  
I AM LOSING, HELP ME TO BREATHE

 

PARTE CUATRO: PAINED WITH URGENCY

HE CAN ONLY HOLD HER FOR SO LONG  
THE LIGHTS ARE ON BUT NO ONE'S HOME  
SHE'S SO VACANT HER SOUL IS TAKEN  
HE IS WHAT SHE'S RUNNING FROM  
HOW CAN HE HAVE HER HEART  
WHEN IT GOT STOLE

SEPTEMBER

SABLE

\- Y entonces... uno, dos, tres, arriba... vamos, April, sujétate…-  
Los dos primeros años de la guerra, correteando renegados por todos los planetas fronterizos, investigando como auténticos Sheriffs y trenzándonos en combate mano a mano, los cuatro adquirimos los físicos más impresionantes que darse pueda. Colt, que ya de por sí posee una musculatura hérculea, posee también un vigor asombroso, que le permitía, cuando Fire o April caían exhaustos tras diez o doce horas de persecución, echárselos al hombros y seguir adelante silbando. Yo estaba bien entrenado, pero en esos años ví con sorpresa mi vientre llenarse de rebordes de músculos duros, y mis brazos abultarse de un modo nada sutil. Pero Fire, que ágil como un mono y rápido como un cheeta se agotaba rápidamente, y April, que podía ser una excelente judoka pero cuya fuerza física y potencia no eran en absoluto las necesarias, instalaron un pequeño gimnasio en Ramrod y se esforzaron por ponerse a nuestro nivel. Lo que era imposible, lógicamente: los muslos de Colt, musculosos como todo él, eran más gruesos que las cinturas de ambos, pero los dos trataron con todas de sus fuerzas de no ser obstáculos, y lo lograron. Fire desarrolló su resistencia y April su destreza, y a pesar de que a mí me parecía una pérdida de tiempo seguir entrenando cuando la guerra empezó a dejar de ser un asunto de puñetazos y vaporizadores y más de naves de combate y batallas espaciales, ellos insistían que los relajaba y practicaban a diario. Aunque a veces practicaban tonterías.  
No me quejo. El movimiento que están practicando ahora, que es de circo, nos salvó la vida una vez que nos encerraron con gravedad aumentada en un pozo de cinco metro de alto. Seguro que no se esperaban que nos escapáramos por arriba.  
Fire hace un estribo con sus manos y April, pisando primero en su rodilla y luego en su mano se encarama rápidamente a sus hombros, primero de rodillas, su pancita contra su cara, luego sus piernas hasta enderezarse. Enseguida Colt repite el gesto, y Fire se sube a sus hombros con un solo envión de esos brazos poderosos, y tenemos una columna de Star Sheriffs, Colt de base, Fire al centro, que aferra las pantorillas de April, y ella manteniendo el equilibrio allá arriba. Me parecía poco serio, pero tras que lograran lanzar a April fuera del pozo en esa ocasión, no digo nada.  
Los tres cuentan y flexionan las piernas al mismo tiempo, con Fire colocando las palmas de sus manos en los talones de April. A la cuenta de tres, se enderezan de golpe, y April sale despedida, toca el techo con las manos, da un giro y cae rodando sobre la gran colchoneta. Fire aplaude y baja de los hombros de Colt de un salto: el vaquero ni siquiera está sudando.  
\- Siete metros. Muy bien, Tinkerbell!!- dice revisando la pantalla que registra nuestras mejoras.- Hay que darle más fuerza a esas piernecitas tuyas ahora, más comida y pesas…-  
\- Cómo criticas mis piernas?- dice ella riéndose, tendida en la colchoneta, estirándose.  
\- Son lindas pero zancuditas, mi amor… a los hombres nos gusta subirnos a un árbol, no a una ramita, y con esas piernitas alrededor de mi cintura me sentiría… bueno, un poco pervertido, son muy flaquitas…-  
\- Tú sólo piensas es eso!!- ladra April, enderezándose de golpe y enojándose.- Y si hago pesas es exclusivamente por las misiones, no es que me guste!!-  
\- Lo importante es que te hará más postres de leche si se los pides.- dice Fire aplacadoramente.- Y haremos pesas juntos, yo tampoco tengo esa musculatura de Mr Universo… Colt no seas grosero con April, nos estamos esforzando!- añade secándose la cara con una toalla.- Además, el Jefe está mirando, te van a dar un rapapolvo…-  
\- Era una… como lo dicen ustedes…-  
\- Crítica constructiva?- suplemento yo, pero noto que al avanzar hacia ellos la relajada pose de April sentada en la colchoneta se convierte en cierta rigidez, poniéndose de pie tras de Fire.  
Ese día, estaban estacionados y aburridos sobre Alamo, esperando el permiso para aterrizar mientras les armaban a toda velocidad algo así como un hangar en la zona desértica, lo más inconspicuo posible.  
\- Se acabó el entrenamiento.- les digo con calma, notando sus expresiones relajadas tras el esfuerzo: lo que es yo, estoy tan tenso que me sorprende no resonar como metal cuando doblo las articulaciones.- Necesito que April se ocupe de dilucidar ese código de criptograma que Inteligencia le robó a los renegados y a Colt le toca la guardia.-  
\- Si estás libre, entrenemos.- me dice Fire, buscando entre las armas hasta sacar un par de nunchakus.- Vamos, no has entrenado en bastante tiempo.- agrega, pegándome en la rodilla con uno de los bastones. Me extraña su atrevimiento: le soltaría algo, pero no quiero que piense que me inquieta.  
\- No tengo tiempo para tonterías.- musito, volteándome para seguir a Colt y a April, que van camino a sus respectivas duchas.- Tengo cosas que hacer…-  
Un golpe en la espalda. Me vuelvo, empezando a irritarme, pero Fire sigue sonriendo y jugando con los nunchakus. Está en camiseta y un pantalón de buzo indecentemente delgado de lycra que siempre me ha parecido el colmo de la indecencia, rojo y adherido a la piel, sin que la camiseta blanca deje mucho a la imaginación. Yo llevo jeans y mi camisa azul, pero no es como si no pudiera desarmarlo y dejarlo indefenso con una mano atada y dos los domingos. Fire puede ser ágil como un gato, pero tiene la fuerza de un jovencito. Alimentación caprichosa y poco ejercicio, siempre lo he dicho.  
\- Solo un ratito. Vamos, Sable. No te doy miedo, verdad?-  
Miedo… qué infantil es, por Dios. Cree que con eso me va a incitar a “salir a jugar”?  
\- Si te derroto, prometo no lastimarte mucho.- dice con un retintín en la voz. Lo miro incrédulo. Se está burlando?  
Mi mano aferra la espada antes de darme cuenta: y cuando sonríe de pronto, todos los dientes a la vista, me inunda una ira lenta y densa y avanzo hacia él, sin siquiera bajar la vista para arrancarme los zapatos y pisar la estera de combate descalzo.  
Fire amplía más su sonrisa. Esto es lo que quiere?  
No alcanzo ni a ponerme en guardia cuando de pronto con un giro violento su talón y la punta del nunchako están volando a mí cortando el aire. Salto atrás y bajo, tratando de calcular su alcance, pero Fire completa el giro, se apoya y cambia de pie con un salto, pateándome firmemente en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo girar el nunchako en el aire para darme con él en la nuca y acabar esto en segundos. Alargo la mano y aferro la vara dirigida a mi cabeza: luego tiro de ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y golpeo con el plano de la espada en su tobillo, derribándolo…  
… o no: apoya las manos y arqueándose como una anguila me patea la cara con el otro talón, liberándose al doblar los codos y luego aplastarme el pecho con dos patadas rudas y hacerme caer de rodillas al golpear con el nunchako mi muslo. Sólo entonces cae, una rodilla en tierra, listo como un maldito sapo para saltar, el nunchalko recogido bajo el brazo.  
Por Dios, estoy sin aire! Qué me pasa? Normalmente derrotarlo es algo que demoro para que aprenda! Él se ha entrenado como un loco, o yo estoy tan torpe…?  
Se acabó, voy a tener que ponerme serio con él. Cuando me alzo él se prepara a no darme tregua, saltando de inmediato hacia mí, pero uso ambos puños y luego el mango de mi espada para golpear rápido y seco su vientre, sacándole el aire, y luego estiro las manos para agarrarle las muñecas…  
Fire cruza el nunchaku y su cadena me atrapa las muñecas. Luego se apoya en mis hombros y da una voltereta encima de mí, dejándome de rodillas en la estera con las manos inmovilizadas en la nuca, mi espada inútil en el suelo, y súbitamente sus piernas rodean mis muslos en una llave, y esta sentado encima de mí…

Encima de mí… y no puedo moverme.

No puedo… moverme.

No PUEDO!

SUÉLTAME! SUÉLTAME!!

No me doy cuenta que estoy gritándole hasta que usa su peso para aplastarme en codos y rodillas contra la estera, y siento su cadera contra mis nalgas, sus brazos manteniendo mis brazos inmóviles, tan torcidos atrás que no puedo encontrar apoyo para revolverme, ni para tensarme… déjame! Déjame!  
\- Quédate quieto o te rompo el brazo, Sable!!- gruñe Fire en mi oído, su voz tensa.- No te estoy haciendo nada… no lo sientes….? Estás indefenso y no te estoy haciendo nada. Sólo estoy aquí. No te duele, verdad?-  
No lo escucho: sólo puedo pensar en sacármelo de encima y romperle el cuello… matarlo… matarlo! Quiero matarlo!! Está… tocándome y no puedo moverme!! Suéltame!!  
\- Sólo soy yo, Sable…-  
El corazón me late como un tambor. Me ciega. Veo todo rojo... estoy sudando y mis músculos están temblando… tensos…  
\- … mister mister…-  
Lejos… estoy… volviendo… Fire está cantando…  
Es Fire…  
… qué está cantando?  
-… Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left-side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my ...-

**PFFFT-KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG**

El golpetazo nos hace soltarnos, y rodamos como pelotas cuando Ramrod se pone de costado y empieza a vibrar. Esto sólo puede ser… estamos cogidos en un rayo de tracción. Malditos renegados, es una trampa!!!  
\- FIRE, A LA CABINA!!- grito mientras nos abrimos paso, agarrándonos de las barras que tenemos instaladas en las paredes para estos casos, a toda velocidad. Pero me duelen las muñecas.  
Tengo las marcas rojas de las cadenas…  
… qué pretendías, Fire? Quería asustarme? Querías humillarme con tus juegos? Y aún así yo te había llamado amigo!

FIRE

Maldita sea. Estuve… así de cerca. Diez minutos más y lo destraumo. Sólo necesitaba que me reconociera. Todo lo que necesita es que alguien le muestre… que lo haga confiar… oh, maldita sea, maldita sea, no es tan difícil! Se supone que confías en mí, no? Escocés cabezón, drama queen… si esto no se arregla pronto va a acabar en un desastre y ya me cansé de verlo sufrir, estoy harto!!

COLT

La emboscada nos deja reventados, y es con auténtico alivio que escucho a Fire proponer y a Sable aceptar que nos tomemos un día en Atlantic Pacific. Aterrizamos en un hangar comercial, y April puede dedicarse a arreglar Ramrod en paz mientras nosotros vamos por provisiones: con un suspiro, Sable nos da el día libre.  
\- Ven con nosotros!!- digo tomándolo del brazo, tan flaco, por Dios.- Te compraré un helado…-  
\- Me quedaré de guardia y la verdad, quiero dormir.- me dice con un gesto cansado.- Diviértanse.-  
\- Pero si al que más le hace falta divertirse es a ti…- Fire le agarra el otro brazo.- Vamos! Hay casinos y podemos comprar ropa y algo que nos guste para cenar, April no se enoja si a dejamos con Ramrod, te apuesto que ni se entera que nos fuimos…-  
Sable se suelta demasiado bruscamente.- No. Váyanse.-  
Fire me echa una mirada exasperada cuando Sable vuelve a Ramrod sin una palabra más. Nosotros dos, con nuestros mejores trapitos, y con gafas de sol, estamos de pie en el borde del hangar esperando el ferry – este jodido planeta supera a Calandra en cuanto a agua, es completamente acuoso- mirando con ansiedad la idea de un día libre bajo este cielo levemente verdoso y luminoso, pero la brusquedad de Sable pone un bajón a nuestro ánimo.  
\- No se ha recuperado, Fire.- le dijo en voz baja.  
\- No… en serio?- gruñe el enano.  
\- Pues deberíamos hacer algo, aunque sea atarlo, encerrarlo, tirar adentro un psiquiatra y cerrar la puerta!-  
\- No necesita psiquiatras, necesita una lección…- gruñe Fire y salta al ferry que se acerca.- Necesita una paliza bien dada, ese niñito de mamá hijito único, y si no veo una mejora la próxima semana voy a pedir tu ayuda para dársela. Lo único que le queda amoratado es el orgullo, y el orgullo es más inútil que un paraguas…-  
\- Su hombría…- empiezo yo.  
\- Cállate de una vez. Sigue haciendo pipí de pie hasta donde yo sé… y sigue afeitándose por las mañanas. Estoy cansado de estas monsergas, y no voy a esperar a que se abra una vena. Aunque no sé cual sería la diferencia, porque Ramrod ya parece un funeral… mañana lo agarro de una oreja y me va a escuchar, porque yo no firmé para esto!!-

 

APRIL

\- … y no quiero… no me importa… Sincia, si el sexo es todo lo que te interesa, pues cómprate un vibrador y déjame en paz!!-

Estoy bebiendo jugo y tratando de sacarme las manchas de grasa de avión de las manos con detergente de platos cuando escucho a Sable cruzar la cocina. Hice lo mejor que pude con el agua y la esponja para evitar oír su pelea con Sincia, pero no estaba precisamente susurrando y el comunicador de voz está ahí en el pasillo. Quisiera ofrecerle algo de beber, pero no me atrevo. Quisiera consolarlo, pero tampoco me atrevo. Con Fire y Colt ausentes, estamos solos, y me da miedo.  
\- April… estaré en mi habitación.- me dice en voz baja, y cuando me vuelvo, lo veo allí de pie en el dintel. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y parece tan delgado, tan triste, tan desgastado, que me parte el corazón. Cuando se va, sus pasos lentos, sólo quisiera ir y…  
Basta. Cierro el agua, y froto un poco más mis manos manchadas. Es inútil. No podemos seguir así. Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer…  
Cruzo el pasillo, soltándome el cabello de la pañoleta que lo sujetaba y frotándola en mis manos nerviosamente. Tengo miedo, pero lo quiero tanto y no soporto verlo más así. Tenemos que hablar…  
\- Sable?- digo asomándome a su habitación. Está tendido allí y me ignora, cuan largo es en su cama. Está tan flaco que sus omóplatos parecen mano empujando desde dentro de su piel, tratando de liberarse…  
Me arrodillo en la cama y me tiendo a su lado. Estoy temblando. Sable se gira y me mira con ojos asustados, cansados y tristes. Muy despacio, tomo su mano y la oprimo, y él se vuelve: y como si repitiera el gesto salvaje de aquella vez pero ahora con una lentitud casi penosa, hunde el rostro en mi vientre y me inspira, rodeándome con los brazos, antes de que su respiración se agite brusca, violenta.  
Creo que va a llorar. Porqué no llora de una vez?  
\- … te… te peleaste con Sincia…?- musito, tratando de romper el silencio. Él se queda allí, un poco de costado, y su mano me acaricia las costillas, sus dedos muy leves, casi ausentes, como si yo sólo fuera su mantita favorita.  
\- Está furiosa conmigo… cree que la engaño con otra.-  
\- Pero si te acostaste con todo lo que se moviera después de…- mi voz baja.- Lo importante es que ahora estás con ella solamente.-  
\- Cree que la engaño ahora mismo porque no puedo satisfacerla sexualmente.- su voz me hiela: es seca, clínica.- Cree que me acuesto con otras, a pesar de que volvimos, porque no puedo tener erecciones para ella.-  
\- No… no tienes que contarme esto.- balbuceo.  
\- Simplemente no puedo. No es ella, es cualquiera… no puedo…- su voz se agudiza, y hunde la frente en mi pecho.- Soy impotente, April.-  
\- No digas eso… no es…- mi voz se quiebra. Suena tan… deshecho, tan avergonzado.  
\- No es sólo… como hombre. Ya no… no puedo guiarlos. Estoy todo el tiempo entre la rabia y el miedo… los siento tan lejos y no… no sé que hacer, no quiero hacer nada, sólo quiero que me dejen… solo… no puedo… no puedo hacer nada… - no solloza, pero su voz es tan ronca que apenas la reconozco.- Quiero dejarte el mando e irme…-  
\- No puedes dejarnos! Sin ti…- el pánico me atenaza y le aferro los hombros: cuando me mira a los ojos, los suyos están empapados, pero hay tanta ira, tanto pánico en ellos…  
\- No me importa quien gane la maldita guerra, no me importa nada, ni tú, ni Fire o Colt, y en cuanto a tu estúpido Ramrod…!!-  
Lo callo. Lo callo con un beso. Cuando nuestros labios se tocan hace un sonido áspero, un gruñido, y su peso me cae encima cuando se recuesta encima de mí, pero sus labios son temblorosos y salados de lágrimas…  
Siento pánico y una terrible ternura a la vez… me va a explotar el corazón…  
\- No…- murmuro, pero él se aparta, y nuestros ojos se encuentran, y en los suyos hay algo que parece esperanza… una brizna de alivio, y entonces lo siento contra mi vientre, aunque está apenas empezando, a pesar de que sus jeans son muy rígidos y gruesos… está…  
Me hielo, pero él… él esboza un leve gesto de alivio y vergüenza a la vez.  
\- Lo… lo siento… gracias, April, yo…-  
\- Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.- musito antes de tomar su mano entre las mías y besarla. Algo bello y terrible pasa entre ambos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan: hay ternura y desesperación, y un dolor que se derrama como si se hubieran abierto unas compuertas. Su gesto es derrotado y tierno a la vez cuando toma mi mano, y muy despacio la lleva a mi entrepierna.

(forbidden lover, l’arc in ciel)

\- April… por mí… tócate por mí, muéstrame… -susurró Sable, llevando la mano a April a sus muslos, presionándola en la tibia entrepierna.  
Ella se sonrojó intensamente, pero la mirada de él estaba cargada de súplica y de una especie de alivio. Mordiéndose los labios, y cerrando los ojos para esquivar su mirada, ella deslizó su muñeca por la carne sensible en su monte de Venus, y luego sus dedos rozaron con lentitud, pero luego con más insistencia, el área secreta e intocada allá abajo, en donde cada toque la hacía contener la respiración.  
Sable, medio de rodillas, medio encuclillado con el rostro a pocos centímetros, observaba fascinado, su rostro lentamente recuperando la vida mientras iba cargándose de lujuria, los ojos entrecerrados y negruzcos cuando la mano de April se aceleró y ella se cubrió el rostro incandescente con el brazo. Despacio, muy despacio, él le apartó el brazo que la ocultaba, y le besó la cara, el pecho oculto bajo una vieja camiseta que se agitaba a cada movimiento, el vientre palpitante y arqueado: y luego sus manos le apartaron los muslos, los ojos clavados en el punto en donde un pequeño índice se hundía apenas unos milímetros en la tela del gastado buzo de algodón, rítmicamente.  
\- No… no puedo seguir…- jadeó ella, sus rodillas temblando en las manos de él.- tengo tanta vergüenza…-  
\- Deja que siga yo.- dijo él con voz ronca, y hundió el rostro entre sus piernas. April emitió un grito agudo, y sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, como si quisiera apartarlo: pero su aliento la hizo estremecer, y un segundo luego la fuerza de sus besos habían reducido el algodón a un espejismo. April se aferró a la colcha, sus caderas ondulando rítmicamente contra el rostro de Sable, que la bebía con una pasión desesperada: cuando sus muslos se contrajeron y ella se arqueó atrás, todo su cuerpo abriéndose como una fruta madura, Sable apartó el rostro sólo lo suficiente para quitarle de un tirón la tela que los separaba y volver a hundirse en el ardiente nido y alargar el placer de April con su apetito. Ella se revolvió en una segunda explosión más violenta que la primera cuando Sable imprimió un ritmo frenético a sus caricias, su cuerpo moviéndose entero en el tempo que su boca seguía: pero mientras ella se contraía, Sable emitió un gruñido cargado de alivio, orgullo, placer, y sus bocas se encontraron mientras ella, ciega de placer sentía algo caliente y durísimo apoyarse en su vientre mientras el cuerpo de su líder la cubría por completo.  
Ella jadeó y trató de hablar, justo cuando él le arrancaba la camiseta y la tendía, desnuda por completo en sus brazos, mientras él, completamente vestido excepto por sus pantalones desabrochados se mecía encima suyo en un movimiento que inexorablemente presionaba el glande hirviente contra la entrada palpitante y lubricada. Exclamó “ No!” en el mismo momento en que él, con un gesto veloz y triunfante se enterraba en su carne con una presión imparable, su carne cediendo por completo bien lubricada y tibia, abierta a la invasión y cortándole el aliento al sentir una oleada de insoportable placer y de agudo dolor. Trató de hablar, de moverse, de luchar: pero Sable parecía ciego y sordo, su pelvis una potencia aparte e inmisericorde que se movía con una violencia dominante, vengativa al arrastrarla a otro orgasmo, esta vez brutal y animal, un orgasmo que la hizo gritar aferrada a él con las uñas mientras Sable se movía ferozmente con un abandono animal y al fin se echaba atrás, sosteniéndola de los muslos como una presa mientras se vaciaba con un gruñido de intenso alivio dentro suyo.  
Sable cayó de bruces casi encima suyo: y pasó un largo rato antes de que ella pudiera parpadear y hacer algo más que estremecerse e inspirar aire a bocanadas. Cuando se arrastró al borde de la cama, las piernas completamente dormidas, Sable parecía muerto: y ella, temblando violentamente por la reacción, sólo pudo tropezar hasta el baño y encerrarse dentro.  
Sable se despertó oyendo correr la ducha. Cuando se enderezó, la cabeza le daba vueltas: y había una manchita de sangre en la colcha.  
De todo, del placer, el alivio, la pasión, y sí, el amor, Sable sólo tuvo de pronto una sola cosa en la cabeza, todas las otras emociones lavadas como el ruido se apaga cuando te sumerges en una piscina de agua helada.  
Ella había dicho no.  
HABIA DICHO NO.  
\- April…- susurró, apoyado en la puerta del baño, su voz ronca. Cuando la puerta se abrió, April estaba completamente vestida, los ojos fríos y el rostro blanco como una sábana.  
Él estaba sentado en la cama aún desarreglada. Cuando ella avanzó, él no se atrevió a moverse.  
\- Voy a pedir la baja yo también.- dijo ella, y se echó a llorar. Sable asintió, y lloró con ella, pero esta vez era él quien tenía pánico de tocarla.

EVEN IF SHE'S CONTENT IN HIS WARMTH  
SHE GETS PAINED WITH URGENCY  
URGENT KISSES  
THE MISS MISSES  
THE MAN THAT HE LONGS TO BE  
NOW HOW CAN HE HAVE HER HEART  
WHEN IT GOT STOLE  
SO HE TRIES TO PASS IT BY  
CAUSE WHAT'S INSIDE'LL NEVER DIE


End file.
